


Scars

by JustSomeFiction



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Late at Night, Scars, Winterfell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 07:30:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13712889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSomeFiction/pseuds/JustSomeFiction
Summary: Daenerys loved his scars.





	Scars

**Author's Note:**

> This was a story I wrote and posted on my Tumblr page last year. Though I'd share it with AO3. Hope you all love it. Criticism and recommendations are most welcomed ! 
> 
> X

Scars

Glidingher hands over the ridges along his abdomen, she traced the outline of each scare. Careful as to not wake him. Her hand rested on the distinct mark over his heart, it was the killing blow. The first time she ever saw his scares was that night on the boat, she remembers how she traced each one, shocked by the severity of the wounds. When they met on Dragonstone, it was the scars over his right eye and below his left that stood out for her. He was so young - her age - yet he has faced so many trials - just like her. During council meetings with their group of allies, she often found herself focusing on his scars and how it gave him this aura - there was something dark lurking under it.

After that night on the boat and after arriving at Winterfell, late at night, when she could not sleep, she’d lay awake, surrounded by furs and his warmth and trace the scars. Other nights she’d place kisses along the lines of the scars on his face as they moved together, his hands gripping her hips as he moved her on top of him, the low burning fire casting shadows on their faces.

As her hands moved up to his face, she moved closer to him, turning until she was laying on her stomach facing him. The furs dropping slightly, she placed a kiss on the scar, while gently stroking his cheek, the stubble, tickling her finger tips. Jon let out a sigh and pulled her closer.

“I reckon you know each scar by now, Your Grace” his voice was laced with sleep, his eyes were still closed.

“I didn’t mean to wake you Your Grace,” there was humour in the way they used that particular title.

“I’ve come accustomed to your late night ritual of inspecting my body.”

Now he opened his eyes and pulled her closer until she was laying on top of him. She sunk further into his warmth. All this time she thought she was being stealthy, while she marveled at his marks. She kissed him, it wasn’t soft or gentle like their first kiss on the boat. It was hard and filled with desire. These feelings were unnecessary in such a chaotic time, but she reassured herself, feelings such as these just made it easier to fight for survival.

Pulling the furs further up and covered her bare shoulders. Shaking her head she pushed them off and straddled him. Jon’s hands roamed her body as she sunk down on him. She felt complete then. Slowly she started moving and they fell into a rhythm. Jon sat up, pulling her in, making sure that no one heard their moans of pleasure - now was definitely not the time for everyone to know that the King in the North and the Mother of Dragons were more than just allies. Daenerys would constantly point out that everyone knew, Tyrion would constantly wink at him whenever he and Daenerys entered a room together, yet Jon still denied it.

He pulled away and buried his head into her chest, his beard scratching the soft skin, she pulled him deeper in, her hands fisting into his dark curls. As the fire died and the room was cast into darkness, they climaxed, breathing heavily. She stayed on top of him for a few moments, her hands finding his scars in the dark and placing a tender kiss on each one.

In the short time that they knew one another, so many things have happened and were happening. Daenerys therefore treasured these moments where they could just pretend that everything was normal.

 


End file.
